skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariana
Ariana is Kaos' evil sister, she was once a princess who was training to be a Portal Master, but loved to play practical jokes and eventually turned evil along with her brother Kaos. Like her brother, she can control all the evil Anti-Skylanders, and use them for her evil bidding. She can also cast spells of different elements and can even control the Hydra. She lives with her brother in his flying castle. History Ariana was born with Kaos on the planet Avalar, however, her parents were ok with her, and eventually sent her to Master Eon when they realized she was a Portal Master, she eventually turned evil due to her practical jokes, but did not meet her brother until a year after. Since then, she tortures her brother and hits him with something everytime he tries to boss her around. A year later she stole the Water Dragon Scale, The Clawshots, and the Fireshield Earings, she also stole the Universe's Clock from the The Time Pirate but gave it to him later after she made an exact copy. She later made her own sword and enchanted it with dark magic. Eventually Spyro was able to get the Water Dragon Scale, Clawshots and Fireshield Earings back and steal her copy of the Universe's Clock. Ariana was furious but eventually stole the Shen Gong Wu which so far haven't been taken back yet. She then stole the Water Dragon Scale, Clawshots, and Fireshield Earings again. Story Skylanders: Dawn of Darkness Ariana was mentioned in a flashback with Dark Dragon talking to her and Kaos about his plan, Kaos and Ariana didn't agree to work with Dark Dragon. Dark Dragon, furious, decided that he could kill the Skylanders on his own. Skylanders: A Whole New Body Ariana invented the machine that turns the Skylanders into human, and while they get used to their new bodies, she tries to destroy them, with Stealth Elf beat her because she already had a human like body. Later on as Spyro realizes that she plans to turn all citizens into brainwashed humans so she can rule with her brother, she tries to kill him, but fails. Abilities Ariana has many abilities, be it curses or combat they include: *Curses *Using a varitey of weapons and ancient artifacts. Weapons *Dark Sword *Guns *Swords *Maces *Other weapons It is said that she has many other weapons as well. "We have half the castle filled with them" says Kaos. Personality Ariana is even more evil then Kaos. She would usually play tricks on her brother. For example, Kaos asked her to pull his tooth out using a rope and doornob, but she instead used a chain and 1000 pound safe. She is also very prideful, in her high IQ and her talents. She hates Spyro and tries to get rid of him, whether it's by curse or weapons. She is feared by all, even by her brother. Appearance Ariana always wears a black shirt with black pants. She never wears skirts or dresses because she says "They just get in the way of combat". She also has very long brown hair and eyes, and is more charming then her brother. Relationships Kaos Even though she usually treats her brother with cruelness she still cares for him. ex: Spyro was about to destroy Kaos but she managed to save him. Glumshanks She usallly treats Glumshanks with kindness, but can get angry and use him. ex: Ariana used Glumshanks to hit her brother. Spyro Like her brother, Ariana despises Spyro, and like her brother will usually call him "Dragonfly". Eon Eon used to be her master, but when she turned evil, she called him stupid and joined her brother. Samuel Samuel was revealed to be her brother when Ariana said" Just like out brother Samuel" Mother and father Ariana cares deeply about her mother and father, and loves them, however, she hides it so she wouldn't look like a softie. The Time Pirate It's been shown a few times that the time pirate is a good friend of Ariana's. The two study together and tend to share information. However, they do tend to mess with each other quite a bit. Ariana once stole the Time Pirates Universal Clock, and The Time Pirate tends to make a few sexual jokes. Dispite this, the two will help each other. Talents Ariana is shown to have many talents including: *Archery *Dancing *Sports *Music *Sewing *Martial Arts *Inventing *Cooking *Painting *Lying *Swordsmanship *Magic She can also speak other languages and sometimes speaks Greek to The Time Pirate. Quotes Trivia *There are hints that she has a crush on Flameslinger **She blushes when Flameslinger looks at her. **She accepts when he offers to help her even though she hates the Skylanders. **When Kaos tries to talk to her she says "Shut up I'm talking to Flameslinger." *Eventually she was shown to have a crush on Ludwig von Koppa. *It is revealed that Ariana used to be friends with Chill, shown when Ariana says "I thought we could be friends again, but now I see that's never going to happen." *Ariana's favorite food is a tie between Chinese and Japanese, her only complaint that she can never finish the meals, since they tend to be extremely filling *It's stated that Ariana is an anime freak, though once Kaos brought it up, she kept beating him up. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Mammals Category:Villains